


When She Drinks

by Ankhet



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma wasn’t drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Drinks

“Con?”

“Yeah, Murph?”

“Where’s Da?”

“Dunno. Ma says he’ll be back in a few days.”

“Ma’s lyin’.”

“What? No she wasn’t.”

“Yeah. She was.”

“How’d’ya know?”

“She wasn’t drinkin’.”


End file.
